Many electronic devices include touch-based devices that receive user inputs. For example, a touchscreen display is typically used as a touch-based input component. The touchscreen display is capable of displaying various text and graphics to a user, which the user can select by touching the touchscreen. More specifically, a touchscreen can be configured to display virtual buttons, icons, textboxes, hyperlinks, and other types of user-selectable input elements. The user may select an input element by tapping the portion of the touchscreen where the input element is displayed.
However, without looking at the display, it can be difficult for a user to find the virtual buttons, icons, textboxes, or other user-selectable input elements that are being displayed. The smooth hard surface of the touchscreen does not provide any indication of the shape, size, or location of the virtual buttons, textboxes, icons, and other user-selectable input elements. But in some instances, it may be inconvenient, or even dangerous, for the user to look at the touchscreen display. For example, a user cannot look at the touchscreen display while driving a motor vehicle or operating other machinery. Alternatively, a user may not want to display information on the touchscreen display for security reasons. Additionally, it can be difficult for visually impaired users to interact with an electronic device using a touchscreen display.